The Fight For Glory
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: What if a new character and her brother were wizards? Shadow is having a problem with her brother after their parents died. Shadow's brother is evil and she is good. Shadow's joined Fairy Tail and he made his own guild. In this story they have to fight to be the best guild. Will Fairy Tail win or will the Crypt win you will only find out if you read. I only own OC. NO HATERS EVER!
1. Chapter 1

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this Fairytale story. My character Shadow Python who has Black hair, blue eyes, wears a jean jacket with no sleeves, black, white, and grey shirt with the word 'HAWK' on it and it goes up to the stomach, a pair of shorts that goes up to her thighs. She is an Ability-Type wizard. She uses ice dragon moves._

_Natsue: So what is the plot?_

_Phantomgirl7: Well Kai Elecy he uses lightning dragon moves. He wears a black shirt, blue pants, his hair is blonde and his eyes are green. He is the kind of bad guy that gives you subtle hints about what happens next._

_Lucy: Well what about me._

_Phantomgirl7: Well you're in the story._

_Shadow: Should we be getting for the story?_

_Phantomgirl7: Yes now...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: I Am A Wizard! I Want To Join Fairytale!**_

_**Shadow's P.O.V.**_

_" I finally made it to Magnolia." I said as I got off the train._

_I walked towards a giant crowd of girls. I wondered what was going on so I forced my way to the center. I saw that Salamander was the center of attention. I examined Salamander and saw that he had two rings on his right hand. Salamander than looked at me._

_" Why hello there my fair beauty! Would you like to come along with me on my boat tonight?" He asked as he grabbed my chin._

_" Sure I would love to go." I said as I grabbed his right hand._

_I than grabbed both rings and threw them on the ground shattering them both._

_" How did you know about those rings?!" He asked as the ladies just looked at him._

_" I have been in enough towns to see people like you do this trick before." I said as I put down by black bag and glared at him._

_" Well looks like you want to mess with me." He said as he got angry._

_" I was looking for a warm up." I said as I got into my fighting stance._

_Salamander took to the skies. He was using his fire magic to fly. I ran towards him and jumped on some buildings. He started to shoot fire balls at me. I than jumped at him and used my ice dragon move._

_" ICE DRAGON FIST!" I yelled as I punched him in the face._

_Salamander than flew back and hit the water. I jumped of the building and grabbed my bag. I walked away from the crowd and got stopped by a girl with blonde hair, a guy with pink hair, and a blue talking cat._

_" Hi I'm Lucy and this is Natsu and Happy." She said as she pointed at each of them._

_" Hey. Quick question do you know where the Fairytail guild is?" I asked as I looked at Lucy._

_" I know where it is. I'm actually part of the guild." Natsu said as he showed us his mark._

_" Cool I just need you to take me there." I said as I looked at his mark._

_" Alright now Lucy and you can try to enroll." Natsu said._

_" Fine now please take me there." I said as I started to walk ahead._

_We reached Fairytail in about 10 minutes. We went inside and this guy started to talk to Natsu. He than kicked the guy in the face. After that all hell broke loss. A lot of people than started to fight. During the fight I stayed completely calm. A guy came up to me and I used my ice kick on him._

_" ICE DRAGON KICK!" I yelled as I kicked the guy._

_Everyone than tried to use there magic. I than saw a gigantic shadowy figure. He stepped on Natsu and than looked at us. He than returned to his normal size. I than looked at the old man as he walked up to me._

_" Well hello there looks like you both want to join the guild. Maryjane will give you both your stamps." He said as a girl with grey-ish, white hair._

_" Wow you're Maryjane you're on the cover of sorcerers weekly!" Lucy said._

_" Well now let me get you official stamps." She said as she got the stamper._

_" I would like my stamp on my left shoulder." I said as I pulled off my vest to show my shoulder_

_When I got my stamp it was a kind of blue mixed with black. I put my vest back on and Lucy got the stamp on her hand. I than went up to Natsu and I saw that he was picking a job. I than turned my head towards the guild master. He was talking to a little boy. When the guild master said something about the kid's father being able to do a job on his own. He than punched the guild master in the face and ran off. Natsu than did the same to the mission board and walked off._

_" Why is he so upset?" Lucy asked._

_" Well Natsu and Romeo are both a like kind of the same. The reason is because Romeo is always picked on because his dad is a wizard and Natsu never really did have a human father." Maryjane said._

_" What do you mean human father?" I asked._

_" Well Natsu was raised by a dragon named Igneel. He taught him all about food and culture. But, one day Igneel just disappeared. Natsu has been looking for him ever since." Maryjane said._

_I than walked out the door and headed after Natsu. After a while I caught up with Natsu when he reached the mountain called Hakobe. Lucy was right behind me when we got on the mountain. I was walking along side Natsu who had Happy on his back along with a blanket. Lucy than realized how cold it was. She started to argue with Natsu about getting the blanket. She than summoned her clock thing and went inside of it with the blanket around her. She started to speak. But, we couldn't hear her so the clock told us what she was saying._

_" Why didn't you tell me it was so cold up here? She exclaimed." The clock said as he narrated her._

_" Well heat really isn't a problem for me." Natsu said._

_" Yeah same for me. I grew up learning to live in cold environments because I was raised in a family with an ice dragon and we all had ice powers except for my brother." I said as I thought about him._

_" Well whatever. I'm not coming out until we finish rescuing Macao! She said." The clock kept narrating._

_" Well fine just hope your clock can keep up with us." Natsu said as we walked forward. _

_The clock than started to follow us. After 5 minutes a giant Vulcan appeared in front of the clock._

_" Me like human women." The Vulcan said._

_" Natsu help me! She said with fear in her." The clock said as he started to get very annoying._

_The Vulcan than took her to a cave at the top of the mountain. We both ran until we reached the Vulcan and Lucy. Natsu punched the Vulcan and demanded him to show the location of Macao. The Vulcan than took Natsu to an opening in the wall. The Vulcan threw Natsu out and he fell down and Hapy went in after him. I turned to the Vulcan and got into my fighting stance. The Vulcan than walked towards me. I than used my ice breath attack._

_" DRAGON ICE ROAR!" I said as blew ice all the Vulcan._

_I than went to Lucy and made sure she was okay. I heard Natsu's voice and he came through the hole he fell out of. By the time Natsu got up here the Vulcan was free. I than saw that Happy had wings._

_" WAIT WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE WINGS!?" I asked surprised._

_" Yeah he does so now let's finish this guy off." Natsu said as he got into his fighting stance._

_" Okay Natsu!" I said as I was ready to use my dragon punch._

_" ICE DRAGON FIST!" I yelled as I charged at the Vulcan._

_" FIRE DRAGON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he charged towards the Vulcan at the same time as me._

_We both hit the Vulcan and he flew towards the wall. After that we still had no idea where Macao was. Just than the Vulcan started to transform into Macao. We than patched up Macao and took him back to the guild. On the way we ran into Romeo. He started to talk to his son after about five minutes we walked away. Romeo than started to call after us._

_" Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Shadow! Thank you for rescuing my dad." Romeo yelled happily._


	2. Chapter 2

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys I hope you enjoy new chapter._

_Natsu: What's this about?_

_Phantomgirl7: When Kai battles Shadow._

_Lucy: Who am I being pared with?_

_Phantomgirl7: Natsu._

_Shadow: Should we be getting for the story?_

_Phantomgirl7: Yes now...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: He Has Returned! Kai Elecy Enters!**_

_**Shadow's P.O.V.**_

_I'm walking towards the shop right now because Lucy wanted me to go and get her that key she could not get before. I went into the store started to write a note explaining what I was about to do and that I was sorry for doing so. I than went up to the guy and asked him if I could get the dog key. He put it on the counter and I froze him._

_" ICE DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled at the guy._

_The guy was completely frozen for at least five minutes. I left the 10,000 gewl and the note on the counter and I took the key. I was walking back to Fairy Tail until I saw that some guy was attacking someone. I than ran up to the guys and separated them. I took a look at the guy with blonde and green eyes. It cant be him._

**_Kai's P.O.V._**

_Well looks like I found the one I was looking for. I than grabbed Shadow by the collar of her shirt asnd held her up. I than looked at her angry face with a cool and collected smirk._

_" Well, well, well I finally found you little sis." I said as I smirked even more._

_" Why the hell are you!?" Shadow asked as she got angrier._

_" I was looking for you I wanted to end this little family feud we have." I said as I charged up my lightning attack._

_" ICE DRAGON PUNCH!" Shadow yelled as she punched me._

_I than flew back and hit a building. I than got off the building and I saw that my scales started to form. I than used my lightning attack._

_" LIGHTNING DRAGON WING'S!" I yelled as two beams of lightning came form my hands._

_I had hit Shadow with it and she had landed on the ground. She than got up and used her ice dragon move._

_" ICE DRAGON ROAR!" She yelled before she started to breathe ice._

_" LIGTHNING DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled before I shot lightning out of my mouth._

_The shots hit each other and we battled to see witch would come up on top. I put more power into my blast and it hit Shadow head on. She flew back and landed on her back. She was bleeding. I than saw her get back up but, slower. She than started to speak._

_" I...will...not...lose to the likes of you." She said as she started to charge something in her hand._

_" Well that's to bad because I have already won! LIGHTNING DRAGON PUNCH!" I yelled as I charged towards her._

_" DRAGON ICE: FREZZE!" She yelled as she threw an ice ball at me._

_I than used my shadow powers to dodge the move and appear in front of her. I hit her right in the stomach. Her eyes turned pure white and she coughed up blood. She landed on the ground bloody and broken. I than walked towards her and started to speak._

_" If you want to beat me you have to get stronger." I said in her ear._

_" I will defeat you and do the same as you did to them." Shadow said before fainting._

_I than walked away. I walked to the other side of town to my guild._

**_Shadow's__ P.O.V._**

_I wake up in a bed covered in bandages. I than lifted up he covers and turned to get out of bed. When I looked down I saw that I had bandages on my legs, my arms, my lower and upper body. I had one on my right eye too. I than moved to get out of bed. Until I had a small pain in my right rib. I gripped onto my rib with my left hand and slowly got out of bed. I than heard a voice form the corner of the room._

_" You should really stay in bed." The guy with blue hair said._

_" But, I need to...get out of here." I said as I started to lose my balance._

_The guy than came rushing to me and caught me before I fell. He picked me up bridal style and looked me in the eye._

_" Who are you?" I asked._

_" My name's Gray Fullbuster. You're the newest member of our guild right? You're Shadow?" He asked me as he put me back on the bed._

_I nodded in response._

_" Who did this to you?" Gray asked me._

_" My brother Kai Elecy. He used to be like my best friend. But, until he killed our parents I wanted to defeat and kill him ever since." I said as I gripped the bed sheets._

_" Wow I'm sorry to hear that." Grey said as he moved closer to me._

_" It's okay." I said as I started to cry a little._

_" Hey don't cry. It's okay." Gray said as he hugged me._

_I was shocked. I jus sat there for a moment. I than slowly wrapped my arms around him. I heard a nock at the door. I got back under the covers and laid back down. Gray than opened the door and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy came in. Natsu came in and gave me a bottle._

_" Hey guys. Natsu what's this?" I asked as I looked at the bottle._

_" It's medicine drink it and it'll make you feel better." Natsu said as I opened it._

_" Okay." I said as I started to drink some._

_I drank the whole bottle and than I felt weird. I took the bandage my eye it felt a lot better. I than got up and took off all my bandages. I felt a whole lot better. I than got out of bed and jumped around a little._

_" What the hell was that?' I asked._

_" It was some elixir that I saw in a book." Lucy said._

_" Wow you sure do know your stuff." I said as I punched the air._

_" Thanks." Lucy said as she smiled._

_" Hey guys could you please leave? I kind of need to talk to Gray." I said as I started to blush._

_" Okay." Natsu said._

_They than left the room and closed the door behind them. I than looked at Gray and looked at him straight in the eyes._

_" Look Gray I want to thank you for helping me." I said as I leaned closer to him._

_" Well you're welcome." He said as he looked at me._

_I than hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I than released him and left the room with a small blush on my face and a little smile._

**_Gray's P.O.V._**

_I looked at the door and than touched my cheek. I felt kind of weird. I put my hand on my heart and I felt that it was beating fast. I than went to the door and opened it. I went to the downstairs and decided to join a little fight that was going on. I took off my shirt, my pants, and my shoes and joined the fight._


	3. Chapter 3

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_Natsu: What's this about?_

_Phantomgirl7: When Shadow goes on that mission with you guys._

_Lucy: Phantom what about us meeting Gray in the way back?_

_Phantomgirl7: I will cross that bridge when I get there!_

_Shadow: Should we be getting to the story?_

_Phantomgirl7: Yes. Now...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: My First Mission! Do We Burn It Or Read It?**_

_**Shadow's P.O.V.**_

_I went to Lucy's new apartment. She said she was going to show us how celestial wizard makes a contract with the sprit. When I reached her apartment I knocked on the door and she let me in. I went upstairs and she summoned the sprit. To be honest I really didn't remember that much because I was a sleep. Natsu then woke me up and he showed me this paper about a request to destroy a book. I asked if I could come along. He the n showed Lucy the paper and she mainly focused on the price. She said she would join Natsu and Happy on the mission._

_" Great then the both of you can join our team!" Natsu said with a big smile._

_" What do you mean by team?" Lucy asked._

_" You really don't know what a team in a guild is?" I asked._

_" No not really." Lucy said._

_" Alright then let me tell you. All the guild members are allied to each other but, some people that get along really well form teams with in the guild. That way for a job that might be to hard for a single person to accomplish can be done by a team. I know this because every guild that I have fought against asked me to join them and become part of a team but, I told them it would have to be Fairy Tail or death." I said as I leaned against the chair._

_" Well what do you say Lucy, Shadow would you like to be in our team?" Natsu asked._

_" Sure it might be fun." I said as I shrugged my shoulders._

_" I would love to. And now that I have joined your team I can never go back on my word." Lucy said._

_" Great now all we need you to do is dress up like a maid." Natsu said._

_" Why?!" Lucy asked._

_" Well the person that has the book is looking for a blonde maid and he is one hell of a creepy bastard." I said as I handed her the paper._

_[One Ride Later]_

_" Okay now Lucy all you have to do is go up to the house and ask about having a job there. Then you find the book have one of your sprits destroy it and get the hell out of there." I said as we hid behind a tree. _

_" Fine but, you guys have to give me at least half of your pay." She said as she started to walk away._

_" In your dreams!" I yelled in an angry whisper._

_Lucy walked up to the gate and rang the bell. A really big woman popped out of the ground. Then a little man popped out of the ground as well. He looked at Lucy than he called her ugly. The big lady then grabbed her and she threw Lucy towards the tree next to us. They then went inside the house and we went to check on Lucy. I went up to Lucy and then made sure she was alright._

_" Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her._

_" Yeah I just want to get back at him." Lucy said as she got up._

_" Okay so I guess we just charge in head on now!" Natsu said excited._

_" No Natsu we have to sneak in. Let's go to the roof, Happy do you think you can fly us up there?" I asked as I looked at him._

_" Sure." He said as he formed wings._

_Happy then flew me, Natsu, than Lucy to the top of the mansion. I froze part of the window and then told Natsu to use fire to melt it. After that Natsue went inside and unlocked the door. Lucy then looked around the room._

_" Lucy so how are you gonna get that guy back?" I asked._

_" I was thinking about scrubbing the toilet with his toothbrush." Lucy said._

_" That's it? Lucy try this. 1.) you shave him 2.) you take everything but his boxers and finally you leave him in the middle of town and lock him out of his house." I said as I walked._

_" Wow that's better then my idea!" Lucy said._

_We started to sneak around and we then heard a noise. When I looked at the ground I saw some cracks forming. I jumped back and I was about to use one of my moves when the maids came out. But Natsu used his fire move and kicked all of them away. I then walked to a door and opened it. After that I saw a lot of books. I then asked Lucy what book we needed to look for._

_" Hey Lucy what is the name of the book?" I asked as I grabbed a yellow book._

_" It's called Day Break." She said as she grabbed a brown book._

_" Well I found it." I said as I held the book open._

_" Great now all we have to do is light the book." Natsu said as he was about to use his fire powers._

_" No wait this book was written by Kemu Zaleon! Let me read it first." Lucy said as she grabbed the book._

_" No Lucy we have to burn it." Natsu said._

_" But, we can just say that we burned it. I won't tell anyone." Lucy said as she backed up._

_" I don't lie Lucy." I said as I formed ice._

_" Please!" Lucy said as she held the book closer to her._

_I once again saw the floor break and I jump back. The weird guy with that ugly mustache came out and I glared at him. He started to speak._

_" Well looks like you guys found my book now give it back." He said._

_" No way!" Natsu said._

_" Well to bad for you because I will have to send my maids-" He said as he was interrupted by my ice dragon kick._

_" See it was easier to interrupt him while he was talking." I said as I started to search him._

_" Okay so let me do two things first. Come on out Cancer!" Lucy said as she summoned her Zodiac._

_" What do you want Lucy, a hair cut?" Cancer asked._

_" No I need you to fix his hair!" Lucy said as she pointed at the man._

_" Alright then." Cancer said as he cut his hair._

_Lucy then pulled out her wind reader glasses and she started to read the book. When she was almost finished I found two items on the guy. One was a gold key and the other was a ball. I got up and gave the key to Lucy and I kept the ball. Lucy finished reading the book and she grabbed the key she then told us two things._

_" Okay this is the key for Virgo and I found a secret about this book and I think we should leave and give this back to the payer." Lucy said as she started to walk out of the door._

_When we reached the payer we started to talk to him. Lucy told him about the seal his father put on the book. She unlocked the seal on the book and gave it back to the payer. He thanked us and was about to give us the reward until Natsu told him not to. Lucy started arguing with him on the way back to Fairy Tail. On the way back I tested out the ball to see if I could use it as a magic weapon. When I threw the ball wind came out and it traveled fast and far. It then came back and I caught it. I decided to keep the ball it might come in handy._


End file.
